


Burned out flame.

by evakt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ? kinda, Angst, DNF, Dream ain’t taking this well, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, This Is Sad, bitter sweet ending, break-up, dreamnotfound, fluff if you squint, kind of unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakt/pseuds/evakt
Summary: A moment in which one slips away. “Though you have left my touch, you have yet to leave my soul. A part of me is you and cannot be ripped away.”orDream and George figure out that their relationship isn’t as fairytale like as they thought it was.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	Burned out flame.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very quick. I just felt like putting something out there tbh. Spicing things up. 
> 
> I know this is sad but I needed to write angst
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

It’s a simple late night conversation that Dream is forced to realise George is slipping. 

George had been tense lately. Dream didn’t pry on the thought, he wasn’t sure he wanted to think. The thought of George walking away was not a neglected one. Dream thought about it quite often, how painful it would be to watch the boy slip from his grasps while he was frozen; unable to move. 

It was small things that made Dream apprehensive, small enough that they were hardly recognizable at all, but Dream wasn’t oblivious, though sometimes he wished to be. Ignorance is bliss, watching everything fall apart is not. 

George was sitting criss cross on the blue couch in the two’s home, brown hair loosely hanging in front of his face. A lot of things in their house were blue; Dream wanted George to feel as welcome as much as possible. When the two first moved in, everything was perfect. Their relationship felt dreamlike; too good to be true. At first they were hardly ever separated. They clung to each other like it was their last days; never wanting to let go. Time was endless, everything was surreal. Dream had the love of his life right in front of him, no one could take that away. Late night talks and cuddle sessions were what made Dream fall deeper. Each time George would look up at him with his soft, doughy, and calm eyes, Dream would melt, his heart would flutter, his stomach would whirl. George made him feel special, made him feel different. George’s touch was warm, gentle ; in a way that made Dream shiver any time the two connected hands, or merely touching when reaching to grab the same condiment at dinner. Dream felt as if he was in a movie, he felt untouchable. George was his and only his. They were made for eachother, perfect together. Sometimes it felt like they shared souls. They were connected. Dream never thought he would ever experience this type of love but George made anything possible, George was a cure to all the cruelty in the world. George was a rainbow after a storm, the sun after a long eerie night, warmth in the freezing cold. George was a knot that held Dream together. Whenever Dream felt alone, whenever he felt like everything was too much, George was always there. Late nights when life would feel hopeless, Dream would walk to his boyfriend, he would cry in his arms while the boy would rub comforting circles on his back until Dream his sobs would turn to small sniffles. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they just sat and that would be enough for Dream. George made everything worth it, he gave life it’s purpose. If prophecies were real, Dream was sure George would be in every chapter of his own. In this fairytale lifestyle it seemed Dream and George would be in each other's presence until the end of time. He wanted George for eternity.

But nothing is forever.

George had been stiff lately, hard to read. Their interactions were only brief. George was quiet, he was distant. Dream had tried to bring up the topic of conversation before but he was always brushed off with excuses. George always said he was just tired that day or just wanted to be alone. After it became weeks of getting constantly ignored and pushed aside, Dream decided he would get to the bottom of it. He needed to get George to open up. He needed to figure out if he did something wrong and if he did do something to upset George he needed to know how to fix it.

Dream shuffled to sit next to the brunette who was now looking at Dream instead of the show playing on their tv. Dream picked up the remote that was sitting on the arm of the couch; he turned off the television.

George gave him a confused look. “What was that for?” His voice was soft, it gave Dream goosebumps. George’s eyes shimmered as the moon reflected through the windows. Dream wanted to give up on the conversation right then and there and just spend time with the boy he stared at, but he knew this was not something to ignore, it needed to be addressed.

“We need to talk, George,” Dream hated that those words came out of his mouth, his heart tightened.

George narrowed his eyes a bit, he moved to face the blonde. “About?” Dream could tell that George knew what he was going to say but he continued. 

“Us.”

“What about us?” George spoke almost defensively. 

Dream almost wanted to laugh. George knew that he had been acting different recently, they both knew. The tension that had been building up was unbearable and Dream couldn’t just leave it be anymore. 

“You know what.” Dream wanted to cry. He didn’t know if he was even ready to have this conversation, he didn’t know if he would like the outcome. 

“Elaborate please,” George’s british accent was strong. 

“You-” his words stumbled as they fell from his mouth. “You have been different.”

Tension fogged the air. It felt hard to breath. Oxygen felt _toxic._

“How have I been different?” His tone was firm, almost flat.

Was George playing some game? Dream didn’t want to play it. He was bound to lose.

“You have been distant lately,” His voice broke a bit mid sentence. “I miss you, I miss us.”

There was a pause of silence. George looked at his fingers as he fiddled with his sleeve. It was a while until the boy looked back up. 

“I think we all feel distant sometimes, Dream,” his tone was still flat, almost emotionless. 

Dream sighed. “I get that, trust me, but after a long period of time I feel you should want to come back.”

There was a beat. “I’m not sure I do.”

What? Clearly Dream misunderstood, clearly he misheard. There was no way those words had just escaped the lips of the love of his life. 

“What,” Dream fought hard to bite back tears. 

“I’m not sure I want to, Dream,” his voice was hushed and gentle. Dream’s heart jumped. 

“You’re not sure you want to?” Dream asked but he was pretty sure he knew what it meant.

“I’m not sure, I can handle it all,” There was silence for a while before George continued. “I’m not sure I can handle you.”

Dream’s heart broke, shattered even. What was that supposed to mean?

“Handle, me?”

Quiet.

“Yes, Handle you.”

Dream’s next words were careful. “What does that even mean?” his words came out a little sharper than he had intended them to but his question still stood. 

“Not just you,” George explained. “Us.” 

Dream was confused more than anything. Why such a random change in heart? 

“Why not.”

An even longer pause.

“I don’t know if I am ready for all of this. I don’t know if I am ready for you.” George’s voice was rough. It wasn’t as gentle as it usually was. 

“George, we have been together for so long now. You can’t just leave now,” he felt a tear stream down his face, though he quickly wiped it away. 

“Dream, I need my space, you fail to give that to me.”

“Is that not something we can fix?” Dream sniffled.

“I can not make you change who you are, I cannot change myself either.”

“Why does anyone have to change?” The question was genuine. It was vulnerable. 

“Love,” George continued. “I would never ask such a thing.”

“But you will not take me for who I am?” Dream was fully crying, tear after tear, his face growing damp. 

“I have tried. I have tested the waters, to see if I could handle this, if I could handle you. I have failed.”

“But I love you.”

“I love you as well.”

“Then why can’t you take this on, why can’t you take me on?”

A pause.

“I’m weak.”

“You’ll grow stronger.”

“Maybe I would.”

Dream was trying his hardest to understand, but he couldn’t. Where did he go wrong?

“Why not stay to find out.”

More silence.

“I’ll break. I’ll hurt you.” George sighed deeply. 

Dream wiped his face with his sleeve. “I would take pain forever if it meant I’d have you.”

Dream could see a tear fall from George’s face. 

“That’s the problem.” George looked into Dream’s puffy eyes. “You’re clinged on to someone who’s falling apart, someone who’s fading away.”

“Please,” Dream pleaded. “I cannot live without you.”

“If you hold onto something _temporary_ , you must be ready to brace the fall.”

More silence.

“Why do you have to be temporary,” Dream hated how weak he sounded. He hated how his words broke as he said them. 

_“Everything is.”_

Dream starred at the boy in front of him. Words could not describe how badly he just wanted to cradle the man in front of him, how badly he wished they had never had this conversation. 

“We don’t have to be.”

George smiled a bit, it was bitter sweet. 

“We do.”

Dream wanted to scream, he wanted to yell at the boy and tell him how nothing he was saying made sense, but he did not. 

George grabbed Dream’s hand and held it close. 

“Why?”

…

**  
  
**

“I cannot help this feeling. My heart tells me all good things must come to an end. Good can’t be forever.”

“Only good?”

George smiled again. “Great.”

The boys sat in silence for a while. The air was thick. Dream wanted to stay with George forever. They don’t need to separate, they can make it work. Dream wanted to be mad at George for being so irrational but he was right. Their flame was gone and there was nothing either of them could do.

They had burned out.

George stood abruptly, dropping Dream’s hand from his own. He missed George’s warmth already. 

“Goodbye, Dream.”

Dream stood and looked down at the brunette. He placed his hand on the shorter boy’s jaw and lifted his head up so their eyes would meet. 

“I’ll miss you.”

George gave him a small smile, before pulling away from Dream. 

Slowly slipping away from Dream.

He repeats softly, “Goodbye, Dream.”

**_Gone._ **

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed I would love if you commented something :) 
> 
> your thoughts are important to me! 
> 
> follow me on twt if u want : eveluvspatches. 
> 
> as always, take care of yourself <3


End file.
